No es una cita
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Eso no era una cita. Ella no queria tener una cita con él (claro que no), pero eso era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Necesitaba ayuda para comprar ese regalo y no tenía otra opción, porque está claro que él nunca sería su primera opción. ¿En que mundo Lily Evans podría querer una cita con James Potter?


_El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling _

"**Este fic forma parte de**_**¡Desafía a tus musas!**_**del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."

Mis variables para este fic fueron: invierno, cordialidad y optimismo.

Así mismo, este fic también responde a una petición de _Elphyra_ en la cual pedía una salida a Hogsmade de James y Lily cuando aún no eran novios.

Elphyra, espero que no seas diabética y que no te guíes mucho por el título, porque no es lo que parece xD

* * *

><p><strong>No es una cita<strong>

El 30 de enero de ese mismo año, Lily Evans cumplió su mayoría de edad mágica. Sin duda, una fecha para celebrar y recibir cuantiosos regalos de sus padres, amigos e incluso, porqué no, de Petunia. Pero de quien no esperaba uno era de Peter Pettigrew.

Cuando lo vio, debajo de todo el montón de regalos que había a los pies de su cama, pensó que se trataba de alguna broma, alguna de las _brillantes_ y _graciosas_ bromas de los merodeadores. Lo tenían que haber planeado entre los tres —Remus quedaba excluido de algo así de forma automática—, y seguramente se les ocurrió que si lo ponían a nombre de Peter, el pequeño y tímido Peter, ella no sospecharía nada.

Pues la subestimaban si pensaban eso de ella.

Decidió, en un principio, que lo más seguro era no abrirlo; deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, antes de tirarlo a la chimenea, consideró que, tal vez, no se trataba de una broma y sólo era lo que aparentaba ser: un regalo.

Dejó el paquete en el suelo de la habitación y, tras alejarse a una distancia segura, comenzó a lanzarle todos los hechizos que conocía para comprobar que lo que había dentro era seguro. Después de diez hechizos distintos, los cuales no habían detectado nada, lo abrió.

En efecto, solo era un regalo de Peter, y no muy original. Dentro del paquete había una simple tarjeta de felicitación y unos guantes con una bufanda a juego. Se quedó sorprendida, no por la original del regalo, de la cual carecía, sino por el dueño. Era todo un detalle que se hubiese acordado de su cumpleaños, pero era un poco perturbador si tenía en cuenta las escasas veces que se habían dirigido la palabra.

* * *

><p>A Lily Evans le encantaban los regalos; encontrarlos envueltos, observarlos detenidamente, tratar de adivinar que podían ser y abrirlos con intriga y emoción. Lo que no le gustaba tanto era tener que hacerlos, básicamente porque no sabía hacer regalos. Nunca, ni si quiera con sus padres, conseguía acertar con el regalo. Y, ahora, casi un año después de que Peter le diera el regalo, y tras haber olvidado el cumpleaños de éste, tenía que, como mínimo, regalarle algo decente por Navidad.<p>

¿Pero que podía regalarle ella a Peter si tan si quiera le conocía? Llevaba toda la semana dándole vueltas al asunto y, dada su escasa habilidad para hacer regalos, sólo había una solución posible: pedir ayuda a otro merodeador. Porque ¿quién sino le iba a conocer mejor?

Su primera opción fue Remus que, además de merodeador, era su mejor amigo. Durante el desayuno le preguntó si la podía acompañar a Hogsmade ese sábado.

—Ya he quedado, lo siento, Lily.

No había nada extraño en eso, era normal que ya tuviese planes, pero ese tono rosado de sus mejillas y el hecho de que le hubiese respondido en un susurro era sospechoso. Sin embargo, no insistió; le dio las gracias y le dijo que no se preocupase, que ya se las apañaría.

Quedando Remus descartado, solo le quedaban Black y Potter. Aunque ese año habían estado mucho más tranquilos que los anteriores, la media de líos en los que se veían involucrados había descendido casi a la mitad, seguían siendo Black y Potter.

Eliminó a Sirius sin pensarlo, pues tenía claro que Sirius la odiaba —aunque Lily no terminaba de entender sus motivos—. Pero Potter… La verdad, no estaba segura de que pensaba Potter acerca de ella. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que le pidió salir —no es que los hubiese contado, claro que no— y, si bien ahora no discutían día sí día también, se podía decir que su relación se había enfriado. Hablaban de vez en cuando, casi siempre porque Remus estaba con ellos, pero la mayoría de las veces James la ignoraba.

Se había cansado de ella. No era de extrañar. No, después de todas las veces que le había rechazado. Pero no era culpa de ella, sino de él que se había comportado como un inmaduro.

Aunque ya no se comportaba igual. Lily se había estado fijando en él —lo normal, no de ninguna forma obsesiva— y lo había notado. Ahora ya no caminaba como si el mundo fuese suyo, ni se daba los aires de grandeza que se daba antes, aunque tampoco había bajado su autoestima. La mayor diferencia entre este curso y los anteriores se encontraba en que ahora Lily se había parado a verle tal cual era.

Había visto que James era algo más que ese adolescente hiperactivo que gastaba bromas constantemente. También era quien se llevaba bien con todo sus compañeros, quien animaba y cuidaba de su equipo como si fuera su familia y quien amigos en todo momento. Si bien no era perfecto, pues cabe añadir que en muchos casos fracasaba espiritosamente.

James. Qué persona más curiosa.

Lily salió de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que, mientras iba pensando en James, le había estado siguiendo sin percatarse de ello. Al contrario que James que, por lo que parecía, si que había notado que su pelirroja favorita le estaba siguiendo. Esa era la única explicación lógica a que hubiesen acabado los dos solos en ese pasillo desértico.

—James.

Se giró intentando resultar casual.

—James, necesito tu ayuda.

La miró sorprendido.

— ¿Para qué, pelirroja?

—Tengo que comprarle un regalo a Peter y, bueno, no le conozco casi y no sé que regalarle. Había pensado que tú, que eres su amigo, me podrías ayudar. Pensaba ir este sábado, en la excursión a Hogsmade, a comprárselo. Me preguntaba si, ya sabes, si me podrías acompañar…

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, pelirroja?

—No es una cita, Potter.

—Lo que tú digas, pelirroja.

—No lo es, y no me llames pelirroja —respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. El sábado en la puerta de _Las tres escobas _a las doce. Espero verte allí, James.

* * *

><p>Si algo caracterizaba a James más que ninguna otra cosa, era su optimismo. Nunca, en sus diecisiete años, había habido nada que hubiese podido flanquearlo. Ni un amigo licántropo con una negatividad que invadía a cualquiera, ni otro amigo que no se creía capaz de nada, ni otro amigo más que vivía únicamente para quejarse de cualquier cosa o ser tangible y, por supuesto, ni si quiera una pelirroja, que se empeñaba en negar lo innegable, lo habían conseguido.<p>

Porque al final todo salía bien. Ahí tenía la prueba: Lily Evans —Potter en un futuro no muy lejano— le había pedido salir. Había conseguido lo que llevaba intentando durante siete años, y todo gracias a Peter. Si James no estuviese perdidamente enamorado de Lily y no fuese fiel al amor que siente por ella, entraría a los dormitorios de séptimo curso de Gryffindor y le plantaría un gran morreo a Peter. Pero como estaba enamorado de Lily, se contentó gritando a los cuatro vientos su logro y abrazándole.

Sus amigos no entendían nada, aunque Remus, como siempre, empezaba a hacer sus conjeturas.

—Explícate, Cornamenta.

Al oír la voz de Sirius, James, que estaba demasiado emocionado, se percató de que había más gente en el dormitorio aparte de Peter. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiró al cuello de Sirius y siguió celebrándolo.

—Tío, te he dicho que no me cogieses la _maría_ de mi cajón de los calcetines, con lo cara y complicada de conseguir que es…

Remus decidió intervenir antes de que Sirius se cabrease.

—No está drogado —fue su sentencia.

—Claro que no estoy drogado. Canuto, oh, Canuto, que Lily me ha pedido salir. Lo he conseguido.

—Pensé que ya se te había pasado la locura de Lily —intervino Peter.

—No es ninguna locura.

— ¿Seguro que no estás drogado? O a lo mejor era alguien con una _multijugos_. Algún Slytherin.

—Canuto, era Lily, ¿acaso crees que un Slytherin me engañaría a mí?

—Era Lily —afirmó Remus.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque lo sé. Y, por favor, estamos hablando de James, está claro que sabría distinguir hasta con los ojos cerrados una falsa Lily de la verdadera —y le guiñó el ojo a James.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el día. Ahí estaba ella esperándole en la puerta de <em>Las tres escobas<em>, helada de frío y mirando al cielo rogando para que no se pusiese a nevar. Veía pasar a la gente que la saludaba con la mano o le preguntaban qué estaba haciendo ahí sola. Incluso vio pasar a Sirius, el cual, extrañamente, le saludó con bastante cordialidad.

James se retasaba. No mucho, sólo unos minutos, pero una eternidad para Lily que era una maniática de la puntualidad.

Llegó poco después, corriendo.

—Perdón por el retraso. Estaba ayudando a Peter y se me fue el tiempo. Lo siento —se despeinó el pelo por tercera vez desde que había llegado—. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? Invito yo.

A Lily se le escapó una sonrisa al verle tan nervioso y apurado.

—Tenemos que comprar el regalo de Peter ¿recuerdas?

—Oh sí, el regalo. ¿Por qué tienes que regalarle algo a Peter? —al hacer la pregunta en voz alta, James se percató de la gravedad del asunto. No sabía lo que había hecho Peter, pero le había traicionado.

—Porque me hizo un regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado y yo no le regalé nada por el suyo. Así que le voy a regalar algo por Navidad, y tú me vas a ayudar.

James se paró en seco y en su rostro se formó una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Y qué te regaló? No es que quiera resultar entrometido pero la información me ayudará a pensar su regalo.

Ella levantó una ceja. No entendía porque él, que siempre tenía tanta seguridad, medio tartamudeaba ahora.

—Una bufanda roja y unos guantes a juego con renos dibujados —sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su túnica—. Mira, estos son los guantes.

—Son muy bonitos.

Mientras iban hablando llegaron a Honeyduckes. Él le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar al interior de la tienda.

Dentro, un centenar de alumnos armaban bullicio y se movían mediante empujones. Ella le cogió de la mano sin pensarlo, para no separarse. Al notarlo, él se quedó mirándola unos segundos a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Ambos se habían ruborizado.

—A Peter le encantan los dulces—le explicó cerca de su oreja.

— ¿Crees que le gustará que le regale dulces?

—Claro. Sus padres nunca le regalan dulces porque dicen que debe adelgazar un poco pero él no lo cree así. Le hará mucha ilusión recibir chucherías.

James le fue indicando cuáles eran sus favoritos al mismo tiempo que hablaban de cualquier cosa: desde la desastrosa cita de ese momento de Peter hasta varios rumores sobre la vida sentimental de los profesores. Lily se reía de casi todas sus ocurrencias y la compra se les hizo más que amena.

Al salir había empezado a nevar.

—Que mala suerte. Me olvidé de coger el paraguas.

James sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza. Sacó la varita, apuntó al cielo y la nieve dejó de caer encima de ellos.

—Somos magos, ¿recuerdas? —Se acercó un poco más a ella para que el encantamiento les cubriese bien a los dos— ¿Te apetece ahora una cerveza de mantequilla? Sigo manteniendo mi invitación.

Lily iba a aceptar la invitación cuando los vio. Remus y Sirius en un pequeño callejón sin salida entre dos casitas. Demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ella reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo: empujando a James hacia atrás para que no les viesen. Él la miró con cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó ella.

—No, no me habían dicho nada aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eso explicas varias cosas. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes…

Lily le miró sorprendida.

— ¿No estás enfadado porque no te hayan dicho nada?

—No, claro que no. Me deben varias explicaciones, pero si no me han dicho nada será porque tendrán sus motivos. Confío en ellos —se despeinó—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si queremos ir a las tres escobas tenemos que ir por esa dirección.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura de que conoces algún otro sitio. Sorpréndeme.

Lo dijo con voz retadora y con cierto tono de picardía, sorprendiéndose a ella misma. Porque, aunque la _cita _estuviese yendo bien y se lo estuviese pasando genial, a ella no le gustaba James. Por supuesto que no.

James esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. Palpó el objeto y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Lily no hizo preguntas hasta que se pararon delante de una casa y James sacó lo que había estado buscando antes.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó ella al ver que sacaba una capa vieja de su mochila— ¿Cómo? No veo mi cuerpo, ¡qué pasada!

—Esconde también la cabeza y agáchate un poco, que nos tiene que cubrir a los dos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Pensé que querías que te sorprendiese. No será una sorpresa si te lo digo.

Sacó otro objeto más de su mochila con el que abrió la puerta de la casa.

— ¡No podemos colarnos en una casa ajena! —exclamó Lily en un susurro para que no llamasen la atención.

James ignoró su queja y la hizo avanzar lo suficiente como para poder cerrar la puerta de la casa. Una vez dentro se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad.

—Esto es allanamiento de morada. Si se enteran nos pueden detener. ¿Esto es lo que haces con todas tus citas? ¿Cometer crímenes? —le inquirió cabreada.

—Ni que estuviésemos traficando con huevos de dragón. Además, no es un allanamiento de morada…

— ¿No? ¿Y cómo llamas tú a entrar a una casa forzando una cerradura y a escondidas? No sé cómo he podido pensar…

—Lily, no te vayas. Que la casa es de mi tía abuela Charlotte, pero no está en casa porqué se ha ido a Salem a visitar a su hijo. Solía dejarme una llave debajo del jarrón de la entrada pero Sirius la perdió hace unos meses. No me mires así, es verdad, te lo puedo demostrar.

Lily le miró dubitativa; no estaba segura de si le creía o no. James le hizo una señal para que le siguiera al salón mientras le iba prometiendo que él nunca sería capaz de engañarle y que si la había llevado allí con la capa era porque confiaba en ella, al fin y al cabo, iba a ser la madre de sus futuros hijos.

Sacó un libro gigante de una estantería del salón.

—No pensaba que tendría que recurrir a esto, que vergüenza —abrió el libro, que resultó ser un álbum de fotos familiar, y fue pasando las fotos rápidamente hasta llegar a una en la que aparecía un niño de unos cinco años vestido de pirata que, indudablemente, se trataba de él mismo.

Lily, ahora sí, ya no tenía ninguna duda de que no le estaba mintiendo. Estaba claro que era él sólo con ver como se había ruborizado.

—Eras muy guapo—"¿Acaso no lo sigo siendo?" bromeó él. Ella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como respuesta—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, me he asustado. ¿Y para qué me has traído aquí?

—Me dijiste que querías que fuese una sorpresa —hizo aparecer dos latas de cerveza de mantequilla—. Toma, ya te dije que invitaba. Sígueme.

Le tendió la mano y ella aceptó. Juntos atravesaron la casa hasta llegar al que sería el jardín trasero si no hubiese sido transformado en un invernadero con platas de lo más exóticas y coloridas. No se parecía en nada a los invernaderos de Hogwarts, llenos de plantas repetidas y situadas de la forma más práctica para los alumnos, era todo lo contrario; no había ninguna planta repetida, cada una más colorida que la anterior, y todas estaban situadas de forma que parecía una selva tropical con un pequeño claro en el centro. Lily estaba asombrada, era uno de los sitios más bellos que había visto nunca. Era perfecto.

— ¿Ha merecido la pena el susto de la entrada? —le preguntó él, que había acortado la distancia discretamente.

Lily se giró para quedar frente a él. Estaban demasiado cerca y la diferencia de altura entre ambos parecía mayor. Se sorprendió a ella misma cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba nerviosa sino todo lo contrario, sentía que ese era el lugar donde tenía que estar. Los ojos de James la observaban con una calidez que la abrasaba desde el pecho y su mano, abrazando la suya suavemente, le hizo terminar de acortar la distancia.

James no supo cómo captó la señal y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso lento, con la tranquilidad de quien, de alguna manera incomprensible, sabe que van a tener muchos más.

Cuando terminó, se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato sin hablar. Hasta que James rompió el silencio.

—No ha estado nada mal esta cita.

Lily sonrió en su hombro y se separó un poco.

— ¿Cita? Esto no ha sido una cita, solo una _salida _para comprarle un regalo a un amigo —hizo una pausa, divertida—. Me tendrás que pedir una si quieres que salga contigo, Potter.

—Estoy desentrenado, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez —"Desde finales de mayo" añadió ella sorprendiéndole—. Pero lo intentaré —hizo una pausa dramática en la que se volvió a despeinar—. Lily Evans, ¿tendrías una cita de _verdad_ conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmade?

—Sí, aunque estoy segura de que si eres capaz de colarte en una casa, conocerás la forma de ir cualquier día a Hogsmade.

James rompió a reír.

—Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti.

Lily también estalló en risas. Una vez consiguieron calmarse, James consideró que era el mejor momento para confesarlo todo.

— ¿Lily? Tengo que decirte una cosa.

— ¿Sí?

Tragó saliva, se trataba de algo muy serio.

—Verás, el regalo de Peter… Es decir, el que te hizo él el año pasado, la bufanda con los guantes… No te enfades, pero no fue él: fui yo.

Le miró interrogante.

—Pensé que si lo ponía a nombre de Peter, en vez del mío, lo abrirías. ¿Estás enfadada?

Le besó como respuesta.


End file.
